closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Nordisk Film (Denmark)
Logo descriptions by Michael Bass Logo Captures by EnormusRat, Eric S. and mtc2300 Imported From the Original CLG Wiki By Connorsworld2011 Background: Nordisk film was opened in 1906 by Danish filmmaker Ole Olsen. It claims to be the oldest continuously active film studio in the world and the third oldest behind Gaumont and Pathe. It was bought by Egmont in 1992. 1st (known) Logo (1950's-1960's) Logo: We see a live-action polar bear standing on the globe with "COPENHAGEN" written over it. The name "A/S NORDISK FILMS KOMPAGNI" encircles the globe. Variant: The logo was restored for a couple of newest films, where it's smaller and green-tinted. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Trumpet fanfares. Availability: Rare. Appears on Qivitoq ''and several other titles. Scare Factor: None to low. 2nd Logo (1960's-1980's) Logo: We see a drawn image of the polar bear standing on the north pole of Earth. The globe has "COPENHAGEN" written over it. The name "A/S NORDISK FILMS KOMPAGNI" encircles the globe. FX/SFX: None. Variants: The logo experienced some minor changes during the years: *1962-1972: Complicated background, Earth colored green, bear has intense white color. *1965: (''Slap af, Frede): Same background, but Earth is rather gray than green. *1973: Blue background, pencil-drawn blue version of Earth with "COPENHAGEN" written over the globe. *1974: Same, but the name is written below instead on being flipped around Earth. *1975-1979: The name returns to the Globe, Earth loses color and becomes black and white. *1981: Nordisk celebrated their 75th anniversary. The print version of the bear stands on the wreath with "75" inside, then "1906" and "1981" were on the sides and "NORDISK FILM" below. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon, since the majority of older Nordisk films are not easy to find. However, it appears on the local masterpiece Olsen-banden (Olsen's Gang, 1968) and its numerous sequels. Also can be found on Slap af, Frede and a couple of other available movies. Scare Factor: None, but you should get prepared for the next logo. 3rd (known) Logo (1998?-2006) Nickname: "Polar Bear Globe I", "Polar Bear Globe of Doom", "Growling Polar Bear" Logo: We see the frozen rock surface with the cliff and the cloudy sky with an orange shining. It snows around, and we see a polar bear walking towards the cliff. We pan around the bear, which stands still, then roars. The landscape transforms into the logo, which is a glowing polar bear facing left and standing on top of a stylized globe. Below is the text "NORDISK FILM," and the byline "an Egmont company." Variants: *On the television shows produced by Nordisk, it is shortened and the text "NORDISK FILM TV" is shown below the polar bear and globe logo, and below that is the text "Et Egmont selskab," which in Danish means, "An Egmont company." *There is also an ordinary film production logo, which has no animation and the name reads "Nordisk Film Production". This was seen on Olsen Banden Junior''and ''At kende sandheden. FX/SFX: Very good animation of the frozen landscape with snow, and the transformation of the logo. Music/Sounds: An atmospheric music entry followed with polar bear growling, and then a three-note violin tune. Availability: Seen on movie DVD's in Scandinavia, such as the Reservoir Dogs ''release from 2004 and ''At kende sandheden ''from 2003. The television version was seen on TV series, such as the game show ''Lykkehjulet (which in Danish means "Wheel of Fortune," and yes, this is a Danish version of the English game show of the same name). Scare Factor: Medium to Nightmare. the polar bear growling, the dark background, sudden logo formation and the loud jingle make for a scary combination. The short version can catch more people off-guard, due to the presence of the logo suddenly beginning with the bear's growl. Otherwise, it's a good logo for the time. None for the still variants. 4th Logo (2006-) Nicknames: "Polar Bear Globe II", "Polar Bears In Ice" Logo: TBA Variants: *There is an enhanced variant with several minor scenes added into the sequence. On the end, the "Egmont" word just appears below the logo, without any box. *As for the previous logo, the still production version exists, which reads "NORDISK FILM" under the bear picture. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: Same As before, But improved and now Synthezised Availability: Common; seen on all film releases in Finland, Scandanavia and Denmark since 2000, like Penelope, After the Wedding, The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, Dear John, W'', ''Young Victoria, Twilight, Over Her Dead Body, Shine a Light ''and ''Marie Antoinette. Scare Factor: Low. The presence of the music and darkness doesn't help, but this is less scary. Category:Denmark Category:Egmont Group